Milena Roucka
Milena Roucka is a female professional wrestler currently signed to the WWE organization, where she performs under the name Rosa Mendes. 'Early Career' Milena was a competitor in the 2006 Diva Search, which was won by Layla El. After her elimination, she, Taryn Terrell and Maryse Ouellet were all signed to a contract. She reported to Ohio Valley Wrestling, competing under the name Milena Roucka and managing the Bad Kompany faction. She was a heel. She made her in ring debut in 2007 against Jennifer Mae, a losing effort. Throughout 2007, Milena would compete against wrestlers like ODB, Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox) and Katie Lea. In June 2007, Roucka lost to ODB, unsuccessful in going after the FCW Divas Championship. In September 2007, Roucka won a six-way challenge to win her first FCW Divas Championship. After winning the championship, she began to feud with Katie Lea Burchill. In Decmber, she would defeat Lea in a "Kiss My Foot" match to retain her championship. In early February 2008, WWE distanced itself from OVW. Roucka would drop the championship to Katie Lea before reporting to Florida Championship Wrestling in March 2008. She debuted in FCW in a loss with Nicole Bella against Natalya and Victoria Crawford. Roucka would become aligned with Brad Allen. In August 2008, she aligned with Daisy and Alicia Fox to feud with The Bella Twins and Tiffany. In January 2009, Roucka changed her name to Rosa Mendes, as she was appearing on WWE TV under the same name. Roucka would then begin feuding with Angela, who had just won the Queen of FCW title. She would be unsuccessful in defeating Angela in mixed tag and single matches until that June. She also became affiliated with FCW GM Abraham Washington. Throughout 2009 and most of 2010, she was only used sporadically in FCW. In November 2010, she was unsuccessful at taking the Divas title from Naomi Knight. Later that month, she would defeat AJ to become the Queen of FCW. She would hold it for a few months, losing it to Aksana. 'WWE Career' Rosa debuted as the number one fan of Beth Phoenix, interfering in several of her matches. After being banned by Stephanie McMahon, Mendes disguised herself as a paparazzo during Melina's entrance and attacked her again. Santino Marella would hire Rosa as an intern. Her first Raw match was an 18-Diva tag match that she was on the losing end of. She also competed in the battle royal at WrestleMania 25, which she lost. Her first televised win came in the form of a tag team match with Beth Phoenix against the Bella twins. She would lose her first singles match to Mickie James. In 2009, she began to meet Carlito. Rosa was then traded to ECW. She began a romantic storyline with Zack Ryder, distracting him from his matches. She took on the gimmick of a ditzy blonde shopaholic. On the final ECW episode, Mendes and Ryder attempted to interfere in the final match, but Rosa was speared by General Manager Tiffany for her efforts. She would return to Raw after ECW was shut down, losing in a battle royal to Eve Torres. Following that, in April 2010, Rosa was moved to the SmackDown brand. She attempted to join the team of LayCool, but they refused to allow her in. She would soon turn face, teaming with Kelly Kelly in a loss to LayCool. In February 2011, Rosa won her first televised singles match against Layla via DQ after she was attacked by Michelle McCool. She would also turn heel once again, teaming with Layla. In June 2011, Rosa managed Tamina and Alicia Fox when they defeated the Chickbusters tag team. Since then, she has been used sparingly in tag matches. 'Also Known As' *Rosa Mendes *Roucka 'Signature and Finishing Moves' *Hell Makeover *Flower Suplex *Flower Fall 'Wrestlers Managed' *Bad Kompany *Santino Marella *Beth Phoenix *Zack Ryder *Jay Bradley *Brad Allen *Carlito *Layla El *Alicia Fox *Tamina Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:WWE Diva Search Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling Category:OVW Women's Champion Category:Florida Championship Wrestling Category:Queen of FCW